


Mosaico

by Cocoa_Mint



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No RFA (Mystic Messenger), Español | Spanish, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, No One in the RFA is Straight (Mystic Messenger), Non-Canon Relationship, Omega Verse, Short, Shorts, Unhealthy Relationships, V | Kim Jihyun's Route
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_Mint/pseuds/Cocoa_Mint
Summary: Serie de historias cortas autoconclusivas JuZen sin relación entre ellas. Fragmentos de la relación de ambos a través en distintas realidades o mundos paralelos.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. 1. Fría Madrugada

Sus ojos se abrieron de improviso como si después de unas merecidas horas de descanso su cuerpo hubiera caído de pronto en la cuenta de que no debería estar ahí. A su lado, la suave respiración acompasada de su amante llamó su atención hacia él. Su rostro reflejaba una expresión muy distinta a la usual, se mostraba menos rígido, hasta relajado podría decirse. El hombre era de verdad hermoso.

Con un silencioso suspiro, el albino no hizo el menor intento de detener el impulso de hacer a un lado el mechón de seda negra que caía por los elegantes rasgos del otro.  
Más renuente, sin embargo, apartó la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran casi las 5 de la mañana. El ritmo de los días anteriores realmente le había pegado duro si se había quedado dormido después de terminado su apasionado encuentro. Uno de tantos.

Se reprocho con un gesto. Zen no era de los que compartía la cama con nadie después del sexo. Era su política y sus razones tenía. Y de todas las personas Jumin Han era el último con quien debía hacerlo. Sobrepasar los límites de su contrato era algo que no podía permitir hacer.

Sigilosamente se levantó de la cama y sumido en sus pensamientos fue recolectando los rastros de sí mismo que se regaban por el lugar en forma de ropa. Terminaba de calzarse cuando el ruido de las sábanas moviéndose lo alertó. Sin detenerse a mirar se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta pero una voz que resonó en el silencio de la habitación lo detuvo.

–Hyun – el sonido que tan bien conocía agravado por la somnolencia hizo que su pecho se contrajera con un sentimiento no deseado.

–Ah, me quedé dormido. Lo siento, no vuelve a pasar. –guardó silencio un segundo que se sintió como una eternidad– Me voy ahora.

–Quédate

Fue una sola palabra dicha en el más plano de los tonos pero Zen fue capaz de comprender que tras de esa máscara de gélida compostura se escondían muchos deseos y sentimientos no dichos y él no quería tener que enfrentarse a ello. No esta noche.

–¿Es una orden o una petición?

–...¿Te quedarías si te digo que es una orden?

–Yo… –intentó responder pero se vió interrumpido antes de poder articular una frase.

–No lo es

El silencio inundó nuevamente el espacio, envolviéndolos.

–No puedo – “No puedo quedarme a tu lado y dejar que este sentimiento crezca. No puedo permitirme enamorarme de ti sabiendo que nunca serás realmente mío. No puedo hacer algo que me haga codiciar más de lo que debo” –Tengo ensayo en unas horas y debo repasar mis líneas.

–Para ser un actor eres un mal mentiroso. –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió desde la cama. Jumin Han tenía esa odiosa habilidad de ver a través de él hacia las cosas que no quería mostrar a nadie.

No le dio otra respuesta más que los amortiguados pasos sobre la alfombra y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras su partida.

El otro hombre volvió a cerrar los ojos sin lograr conciliar el sueño. El sutil perfume del albino apenas impregnado en la almohada contigua como única evidencia de su presencia.

“Es una madrugada fría” pensó finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está ambientando en un Reverse AU donde los chicos de la RFA son parte de Mint Eye. La carrera de Zen ha florecido gracias al patrocinio de su jefe Jumin Han a cambio de favores de cuestionable índole.


	2. 2. Hacerte feliz

Las plateadas hebras caían hacia el frente mientras Zen leía el último mensaje de su pareja en su teléfono diciéndole que no tardaría mucho en llegar a casa. Él mismo tenía muy poco tiempo de haber regresado después de reunirse con el director de la producción en la que actuaba.

Había saludado a los guardias de seguridad como siempre quienes parecían más dispuestos a entablar una conversación casual con él que con su propio jefe. No los culpaba. Jumin tenía esa forma de poner una barrera entre él y los demás que le hacía parecer inalcanzable y hasta intimidante. Pocos sabían que podía ser diametralmente diferente con las personas que de verdad le importaban. Como él bien sabía.

Oyó fuera del penthouse la inconfundible voz del otro hombre justo antes de entrar seguido de un pequeño grupo de personas cargadas de bolsas y cajas cuyas marcas le hicieron no querer ni pensar en el valor de todo lo que había ahí, probablemente eso costaba más que el apartamento donde solía vivir. Levantó una ceja mientras todo era acomodado pulcra y cuidadosamente en un rincón casi armonizando con la decoración de todo el lugar.

Una vez que todos se despidieron y solo quedaron ellos, plata y ónice, el albino se acercó al hombre que le arrancaba los suspiros y lo besó como si tratara de robarle el alma. Jumin sostuvo sus caderas y devolvió el beso con la misma necesidad. Finalmente se separaron apenas unos centímetros para contemplarse mutuamente como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

–¿Y, señor heredero, me dirás qué es todo esto? –señaló con el pulgar el montón de paquetes sin despegar su vista escarlata del hombre frente a él quién levantó la comisura de sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa. 

–Por supuesto son regalos

–¿Para quién? –respondió el albino con extrañeza

–¿Para quién si no para ti?

Zen entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar un motivo por el cual debiera recibir todos esos paquetes cuya envoltura incluso gritaba “súper costoso”.

–¿Olvidé alguna fecha especial? No me digas que es nuestro aniversario o algo por el estilo.

Jumin soltó una discreta carcajada involuntaria al ver el rostro apanicado de Zen que hizo sentir vergüenza al actor.

–No, solo sentí ganas de mostrarte mi amor un poco.

El menor hizo una mueca ante esa declaración. Por supuesto que le gustaba sentirse querido y recibir detalles pero esto era… sobrecogedor en el mejor de los casos.

–No necesito estas cosas, Jumin Han. No me lo tomes a mal –aclaró, pues sabía que su amante era un poco susceptible a estas cosas– lo que estoy diciendo es que no necesitas llenarme de dinero o cosas lujosas para demostrar que me quieres.

–Eres lo más importante para mí, Hyun. No sé como hacerte ver lo mucho que significas para mí de otra forma.

–Si quieres hacerme feliz hay muchas otras cosas que puedes hacer. –levantó una mano para empezar a enumerar dichas cosas– Haz tiempo para mí, salgamos juntos, mándame un mensaje o hazme una llamada durante el día, prepárame la cena o dime qué tan guapo soy.

–Eres hermoso

El tono serio del pelinegro aunado a su escrutadora mirada le hicieron saber a Zen que lo decía muy en serio. Un rubor apenas unos tonos más abajo de sus ojos tiñó sus mejillas porque, aunque acostumbrado a recibir halagos, escuchar tales palabras de la persona que amaba era completamente distinto.

–Era broma eso último… ¡Dios! –apartó la mirada lejos de él.

–Pero lo eres, Hyun y ni siquiera me refiero a tu belleza física. Es todo en ti, desde tu pasión por lo haces hasta tu forma de regañarme cuando hago algo que te disgusta. Eso es lo que me parece hermoso. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado. No lo olvido un solo día.

Zen se quedó callado ante esa declaración. ¿Cómo podía este hombre fingir tan bien que no era este ser lleno de afecto y amor?

– … eso –dijo al fin.

–¿Eso? –Jumin hizo un gesto de confusión.

–Ese es el tipo de cosas que me hacen inmensamente feliz. No relojes y trajes caros.

El mayor sonrió y se acercó abrazándolo por la cintura, tratando de absorber todo cuanto pudiera del hombre que tanto le había mostrado, a quien tanto le debía aunque el otro no tuviera idea de esa enorme deuda. Para Jumin, cualquier regalo no se comparaba a lo que recibía de su contraparte.

–Puedo darte ambos

–A veces eres realmente insoportable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un relato más ligerito que el anterior. Espero lo disfruten


	3. 3. Siempre a tu lado

Zen salió corriendo de su ensayo y no se detuvo hasta que divisó el auto negro que lo esperaba aparcado cerca de ahí. Saludó al conductor Kim con una sonrisa y se metió en la parte de atrás. Después de cerrar la puerta, el chofer de mayor confianza de los Han ocupó el asiento del conductor y arrancó el vehículo hacia el penthouse propiedad de Jumin Han.

Esta era la rutina de siempre para Zen. Penthouse, trabajo, penthouse de nuevo. “Ya nunca sales con nosotros, ¿acaso ya no somos dignos de tu presencia desde que tienes una novia rica?”. Había sido una media queja media broma pero el actor solo sonrió y les prometió que en otra ocasión saldría con ellos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. Jumin le había prohibido asistir a reuniones fuera de horas de trabajo. En realidad le había prohibido hacer muchas cosas

Una punzada de dolor le perforó el estómago y llevó una mano hacia ese lugar. “Ansiedad y estrés” había sido el diagnóstico del médico cuando había ido a verlo. “Debes dejar de trabajar tanto, es mejor si reduces la carga de proyectos que tomas. Si es por el dinero no hay necesidad de preocuparse, yo te puedo dar todo” le había dicho Jumin después. Pero actuar era una de las cosas que le hacían sentirse libre, últimamente, la única cosa. Incluso así él ya se había negado a muchas obras porque a su pareja no le gustaban los papeles. Por principio de cuentas ni siquiera podía hacer papeles con algún interés romántico porque eso solo llevaba a discusiones interminables con él. Diablos, Jumin había llegado al límite de hacer que quitarán a una actriz de una producción a media temporada solo porque en su opinión mostraba demasiado interés en él durante la obra.

Su teléfono sonó al recibir un mensaje. “Ordené la cena para ambos, estoy esperando a que llegues”. Zen trató de sonreír pero una nueva oleada de dolor le hizo hacer una mueca en su lugar.

‒¿Sabe? Realmente aprecio al joven Han, es un hombre con un gran corazón y muy generoso aunque no sea fácil notarlo a simple vista.

La voz proveniente de la parte delantera del auto sacó a Zen de sus pensamientos. El señor Kim no era alguien que hablara mucho pero su conversación siempre era amena y bienvenida.

‒Lo es, es verdaderamente increíble ‒concedió con una sonrisa

‒Por eso mismo me apena verle a usted de esta manera 

Zen abrió la boca para contestar sin estar muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. El conductor, sin embargo, no parecía esperar una respuesta.

‒Tal vez porque es actor que otros no se dan cuenta, pero cuando se ha pasado tanto tiempo a su lado es más fácil notar que su sonrisa, aunque cálida, no llega a sus ojos. Además ha perdido peso.

‒Ah, es verdad que no he comido como debería. Prometo ser más estricto con mi comidas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. ‒contestó el albino con una sonrisa avergonzada. Era verdad que había adelgazado unos kilos en las últimas semanas pero era difícil pensar en comida cuando el malestar rara vez cesaba.

‒Solo recuerde que hay cosas que no es correcto pasar por alto sin importar cuanto ame a una persona.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre ellos y cualquier intento de sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del joven. Su mirada bajó hasta el sencillo pero costoso anillo en su dedo anular que en ese momento quemaba en su mano. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al reconocer para sí mismo que la relación que tanto atesoraba se estaba volviendo un infierno para él. Pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Amaba a Jumin, en su corazón sabía que era verdad pero era una clase de amor que lo asfixiaba, que lo mataba. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasara? ¿En qué momento pasó el punto de no retorno?

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin poderlas detener. Había aguantado tanto con una sonrisa en el rostro fingiendo que todo estaba bien que en este momento todo simplemente fluyó fuera de él. Un torrente de emociones reprimidas en su pecho manaron buscando liberación. A las lágrimas siguieron los sollozos que escaparon incontrolablemente desde su pecho.

El conductor Kim orilló el coche en una calle casi desierta y Zen bajó apresuradamente buscando algo de aire, o consuelo, ya no sabía. Se arrodilló junto al auto y se quedó ahí durante varios minutos simplemente dejando que sus emociones se hicieran cargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fue agonizante. Se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono vibró en su pantalón y lo tomó para ver el rostro que tanto amaba, y el que menos quería ver en estos momentos, en la pantalla. No contestó, no podía. El sonido cesó unos segundos después solo para volver a emprender la odiosa melodía al segundo siguiente.

Zen no pudo más. En un acto instintivo aventó el aparato contra una pared cercana. El teléfono chocó haciendo un gran sonido y cayó hecho pedazos en el suelo, completamente inservible, en paz. Pero esa paz duró muy poco pues dentro del automóvil el teléfono del señor Kim sonó apenas una vez antes de que éste tomara la llamada. Por supuesto que no era tan fácil ignorar a ese hombre. Decidió no meter en problemas al conductor y subió nuevamente intercambiando una mirada cómplice a través del espejo retrovisor.

‒Lo siento, sigamos ‒le dijo una vez que el chofer colgó.

En silencio continuaron su camino hasta llegar a su destino. Después de despedirse subió por el elevador hasta el último piso, ni siquiera reconoció al hombre que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo pero supo que había estado ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cruzó el pasillo sin saludar a los guardaespaldas que le abrieron paso hasta la entrada donde una alta figura esperaba en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.

‒¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Debías estar aquí hace dieciocho minutos

Agachando la mirada el albino entró a su “hogar” sin responder, sus sentimientos seguían a flor de piel. Tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse un fuerte agarre sobre su brazo le hizo volver la mirada enrojecida e hinchada hacia su pareja.

‒Contéstame, Hyun. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Te dije claramente que tenías que estar aquí tan pronto el ensayo terminara.

‒¡Me sentí mal y el señor Kim se detuvo hasta que fui capaz de seguir! ¡No te estaba engañando con nadie, mierda!

Tiró de su brazo hasta soltarse. La expresión de Jumin pasó del enfado a la preocupación. Sin perder tiempo tomó al albino por las mejillas examinando su rostro.

‒¿Te sientes mal? Debo llamar al médico, haré que te hagan estudios para descartar cualquier cosa. ¿Qué es lo que te duele? Insisto que ese ritmo de trabajo te está haciendo daño…

Esa última frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas al mayor lejos de él al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás. La sorpresa de Jumin ante este acto se reflejó en su rostro.

‒No necesito ningún doctor, Jumin. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Eres tú quién me está haciendo daño! ¡Es… esto que tenemos lo que nos está destruyendo a los dos! ‒Ni siquiera podía llamarle relación a la cosa monstruosa que ambos habían permitido que los engullera.

El dolor que tiñó la mirada del hombre que amaba le rompió el corazón pero no podían seguir así, lo sabía desde hace mucho pero se había cegado en nombre de ese sentimiento que ahora dolía como un alambre de púas alrededor de su cuello.

‒Hyun tú… ¿ya no me amas? ‒palabras heridas que penetraron hasta el fondo.

‒No es acerca de eso, lo sabes bien. ‒se acercó a él y tomó una mano temblorosa entre las suyas‒ No podemos continuar de esta manera. Te amo pero no puedes aislarme de todo el mundo y tenerme solo para ti. Eso no es una relación de pareja, es una prisión.

El pelinegro le regresó una mirada confundida, como si no pudiera entender lo que Zen estaba tratando de explicarle.

‒Tengo miedo. De perderte. De que algo te pase, de que alguien te aleje de mí. Hay mucha gente que me odia y algunos no dudarían en usarte para lastimarme.  
El albino sacudió suavemente la cabeza, negando.

‒Sabes que va más allá de eso. Ni siquiera me dejas visitar a los miembros de la RFA sin vigilancia. ‒Incluso V había se había mostrado un poco consternado por esto‒ Controlas todo lo que hago, incluso la forma en que visto o mi trabajo. Te amo más que a nadie pero ya no aguanto esto.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes unas vez más, ésta vez más tranquilas pero igual de dolorosas.

‒Entonces vete ‒fue la respuesta de su amante, dicha en el más helado tono‒ Si estar a mi lado solo te causa dolor, es mejor que te vayas. Intenté cambiar, ser un hombre que pudiera amarte como mereces pero es evidente para ambos que es imposible para mi. ‒una sonrisa irónica y herida‒ Lo que más amo de ti es tu libertad pero ahora mismo solo quiero encerrarte en un lugar donde solo yo pueda alcanzarte. Este es el tipo de hombre que soy, ¿Lo entiendes cierto? 

Zen lo entendía y sin embargo, no quería irse. Si lo hacía sería como todos los demás en su vida, esas personas que solo se habían acercado por su dinero y su poder sin importar cuánto lo habían lastimado. Sólo él conocía las heridas y los miedos de Jumin, todo eso que guardaba para él sin hablar de ello con otras personas, tal vez excepto por V y ni siquiera éste lograba sospechar cuán profunda era la pena de ese hombre. Cuando su amor apenas comenzaba le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado pero ahora... 

‒Lo siento, lo siento ‒Entre lágrimas soltó aquella mano que pareció aún más solitaria y triste de lo que recordaba. Caminó hacia la puerta y volteó una última vez a la figura derrotada, cansada en el pasillo ‒ Te amo

Salió del edificio juntando toda la decisión de la que era capaz, con el corazón roto y la culpa carcomiéndole. Con esta lamentable forma se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tenía un plot twist bastante macabro al final pero lo quité en esta versión porque pienso que de cierto modo pierde el propósito de lo que quería escribir. Si de todos modos quieren leer ese fragmento del final alternativo pueden enviarme un mensaje


	4. 4. La nota

En cuanto Zen abrió los ojos notó en seguida tres cosas. La primera, el dolor de cabeza que tenía y que era consecuencia de la borrachera que había tenido la noche anterior. La segunda, que se había quedado a dormir en una casa que no era la suya, o mejor dicho, un penthouse que no era suyo. La tercera, pero más aterradora que las otras dos juntas, que estaba completamente desnudo y una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su cuerpo le hizo deducir lo peor.

“¿Qué demonios hiciste Hyun Ryu?” se reprendió en tono severo comenzando a sudar frío. Entonces todos los recuerdos de su alocadísima noche anterior volvieron a él como burlándose de su actual condición.

No se suponía que su velada terminara así. En absoluto. 

Después de dos años de su viaje de autodescubrimiento o lo que sea que V estuviera haciendo, éste había decidido por fin regresar a Corea. Todos estaban felices porque el líder de la RFA había vuelto así que habían improvisado una reunión en casa del próximo CEO.

Por supuesto a Zen también le alegraba volver a ver a su amigo, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar triste al mismo tiempo. La razón era sencilla, sabía que si él regresaba perdería cualquier oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Sun Hee. Aunque para ser realistas en realidad sabía que nunca la tuvo. Incluso cuando fue honesto respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, la coordinadora de las fiestas había sido muy clara al decirle que aunque no tuviera una promesa con V su corazón era suyo.

Aún así, él había conservado la esperanza de que eso cambiara. Hasta que los vio juntos. Después de zafarse de la prensa quiso buscarla para pedirle que bailara con él y la encontró junto a su amigo. La mirada en la cara de ambos no dejaba lugar a dudas de qué tanto estaban prendados uno del otro. En ese mismo instante se rindió. Al girarse para dar algo de privacidad a los enamorados se encontró con la mirada de otro miembro de la RFA. No necesitó que Jumin Han dijera nada, se reconoció a sí mismo en esa mezcla de alegría y decepción. “¿Ah, tú también deseabas algo que no podías tener?” recordó haber pensado en ese momento. Por primera vez sintió simpatía por él, debía ser más difícil al tratarse de la persona que su mejor amigo amaba.

Ignorante al dilema de ambos hombres, Seven había llevado a todos al penthouse de Jumin para celebrar el regreso de su líder. A pesar de lo improvisado del evento parecía que todos estaban más que felices con su regreso y la reunión se prolongó. Zen también se alegraba pero no logró contagiarse del ambiente de la reunión por más que intentó. Al cabo de unas horas terminó despidiéndose de todos. Al salir le sonrió al anfitrión con simpatía “lamento que tengas que aguantar esto”. Sorpresivamente, el director Han le devolvió la sonrisa, o al menos levantó la comisura de su labio que era casi lo mismo.

Entrada la madrugada comenzaron a llegar los mensaje de todos los miembros de la RFA a su chat privado. Todos estaban ya en casa. Un solo mensaje de Jumin Han: “Espero que tengan una buena noche. Si me disculpan”. Y luego de eso había abandonado la sala de chat.

Por alguna razón sintió que esa respuesta llevaba más sentimientos de los que alguna vez expresaba el mayor. Probablemente estaba viendo cosas donde no había nada pero eso no le impidió ir a la tienda de 24 horas más cercana, comprar un six-pack de cervezas y conducir su motocicleta de regresó a su pent-house.

La cara de sorpresa que el amante de los gatos puso casi le arranca una risa de no se porque su alergia lo atacó en ese momento con una serie de estornudos. Luego de dejarlo fuera unos minutos mientras se aseguraba de limpiar el lugar, Jumin lo dejó pasar. Zen fue directo al punto:

–Mira, próximo CEO, no me soportas y no te soporto pero en estos momentos debemos estar unidos en nuestra pena y tratar de sacarla con alcohol.

Por supuesto el pedante de Jumin Han había tratado de hacerse el desentendido pero, ya sea por educación o por pura tozudez del peliplata, al final accedió a “tener una noche de corazones rotos”. En algún momento logró que admitiera sus sentimientos y a partir de entonces sus recuerdos comenzaron a ser confusos. Malos chistes, botellas de vino, Zen cantando arriba de la mesa, una mano sobre el trasero de Jumin, besos, más besos, sábanas… “Detente ahí”

Oh. Santa. Mierda. De verdad había tenido relaciones con el Director Ejecutivo de C&R.

Aun en pánico recogió su ropa que estaba convenientemente doblada en una de las sillas. Tan pronto se vistió tanteó la bolsa de su pantalón sin sentir las llaves de su motocicleta. Decidido a marcharse tan pronto como le fuera posible de ahí buscó con la mirada hasta dar con un pequeño recipiente de metal cerca de la puerta que parecía tener lo que buscaba.

“¡Bingo!”

Al acercarse a tomarlas un bloc de notas que estaba ahí cerca llamó su atención. Automáticamente leyó el contenido arrepintiéndose conforme lo hacía.

“La próxima vez no traigas cerveza”

¿Estaba leyendo mal? ¿En serio este imbécil estaba sugiriendo que habría una segunda vez? Bueno, definitivamente el corazón roto lo había vuelto loco porque no se explicaba que el flamante ejecutivo quisiera que pasara otra vez. Seguramente él también estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sí. Definitivamente lo estaba malinterpretando todo. Y no es como si quisiera recordar la noche pasada aunque pudiera.

Intentó hacerlo. Imágenes muy confusas pasaron como remolino por su cabeza una vez más pero las más preocupantes involucraban sonidos imposibles saliendo de su propia boca y una expresión en la cara de Jumin Han que, no podía creer que estaba siquiera pensando eso, era demasiado apasionada. Sensual.

Casi tenía curiosidad de ver esa expresión sin la neblina del alcohol. Casi. No se iba a repetir aquella noche. Jamás. No importaba lo mucho que la curiosidad lo halara en esa dirección. Esa misma curiosidad que al parecer le había hecho acostarse con él en primer lugar…

Agitó la cabeza, garabateó una respuesta decidida y salió del pent house como había llegado. Una sola nota quedó a la espera de lector:

“¡La próxima vez no habrá alcohol!”


	5. 5. Flores Amarillas (Hanahaki AU)

El ruido de las personas por calle era algo a lo que nunca se había acostumbrado. Era de esperarse, después de pasar toda una vida trasladándose en auto rara vez tenía que experimentar ese fenómeno. Hoy, sin embargo, había decidido dar un pequeño paseo por las calles cercanas al edificio de C&R en un intento de observar el comportamiento de las personas para uno de sus nuevos proyectos. Era, pues, un ejercicio intelectual más que físico. 

Hacía anotaciones en su mente que luego volcaría en un informe a su asistente para complementar una presentación corporativa. Las voces de las personas ya eran demasiado altas para su gusto pero a unos metros de donde se encontraba, el grito agudo de unas chicas le hizo girar la cabeza en esa dirección. La razón no recaía tanto en el tono alto y sonoro de las voces sino en las palabras que pronunciaron:

— ¡Zen! ¡Es Zen! 

— ¡Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo!

“Zen”

Había una poderosa razón por la cual el nombre de una estrella popular podía hacerle buscar con la mirada a su dueño. Había seguido su carrera desde que comenzó a salir en los medios de comunicación masivos. No es que tuviera intención de hacerlo pero para ser justos tampoco había hecho un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Al menos de esa forma podía saber que él estaba bien.

Siguió a las dos mujeres hasta donde el actor de facciones casi perfectas era rodeado por un grupo de personas buscando que firmara algo o se tomara una foto con ellos. Entre risas y gritos emocionados, Zen atendió a cada persona hasta que el grupo se dispersó finalmente.  
— Hyun —Le llamó con precaución acercándose con un paso lento.

El aludido volteó siguiendo la dirección de su voz. Le pareció ver que su cara se ensombrecía tan solo un segundo antes de darle una sonrisa que seguramente haría que sus fans enloquecieran en el acto.

— ¡Jumin Han! ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves bien. —Si no le agradaba verlo no lo dejó ver ni en su cara ni en su tono de voz. De momento eso estaba bien para Jumin

— Estoy en perfectas condiciones, gracias. —Una respuesta general pero no creía que el otro hombre estuviera interesado en que entrara en más detalles— ¿Cómo te va?

Era una pregunta de cortesía, por supuesto. Por lo que sabía de él estaba en un momento muy bueno de su carrera. Verlo sonreír tanto en las pantallas le sabía un poco extraño dado que cuando sus caminos se habían cruzado antes, años atrás, el ahora hombre siempre parecía tener un gesto irritado y un comentario sarcástico o mordaz.

— Todo va muy bien, muchas producciones y papeles en puerta. ¿Cómo está Jihyun hyung? Visité una exposición de sus pinturas hace poco. Eran maravillosas.

No le sorprendió que preguntara por Jihyun. Después de todo los tres compartían un pasado que los había marcado hasta este momento.

— Él está bien, no para de pintar. 

Zen sonrió pero no era la sonrisa de revista que le dedicó momentos antes. Si pudiera ponerlo en palabras diría que una nota de nostalgia pintaba su expresión. Y aun con eso se sentía mucho más genuina.

— Entonces todo va bien entre ustedes.

Esa frase encendió cierta alarma en algún rincón de la mente de Jumin pero fue incapaz de darle forma. Por ahora, toda su concentración estaba puesta en el hombre frente a él. Sus facciones, la sombra que sus pestañas proyectaban sobre sus pómulos, la blancura de sus dientes, el sol reflejado en el rojo de sus iris, la luz que iluminaba las hebras platinadas como encendiéndolas, las casi invisibles pecas que se asomaban en su nariz. Detalles que una cámara jamás podría captar en todo su esplendor.

Como si pudiera leer lo que pasaba por su mente, Hyun se aclaró la garganta y llevó la mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca.

— Tengo que irme —Una mirada de disculpa— En verdad me dio gusto verte.

— Lo mismo digo.

Ninguno hizo el intento de sugerir siquiera que podrían encontrarse en el futuro. Sin expresarlo verbalmente sabía que sólo se encontrarían nuevamente si la casualidad así lo quería, tal como en este caso. Sus miradas chocaron y por unos segundos todo lo que sus labios callaban se condensó ahí, fijo. Zen fue el primero en romper el contacto. Sin decir otra palabra giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él. Jumin, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su figura, lo observó inmóvil mientras se iba. Pero a tan solo unos metros de ahí, el actor detuvo sus pasos y se giró nuevamente hacia él. Un rastro de dolor contrajo levemente su expresión.

— Sobre antes… Realmente lamento haberme ido de esa manera —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar— En serio estoy muy agradecido con lo que Jihyun hyung y tú hicieron por mí. Por favor… por favor dile que estoy muy feliz de que esté mejor.

Creyó ver su labio inferior temblar pero sin poder siquiera responder a lo que acababa de oír, el actor dio media vuelta para emprender nuevamente su ida. Esta vez definitiva. 

A veces no podía evitar que su mente regresara a la época en que habían conocido a Hyun siendo adolescentes. La casualidad, porque no creía en cosas como el destino, les había llevado a encontrar un chico malhumorado que vivía en las calles. Con la compasión que caracterizaba a su mejor amigo, no le sorprendió que lo convenciera de dejarse ayudar. Pero habían sido los Han quienes le habían acogido en su mansión. Pronto fue evidente para todos que Hyun brillaría con más fuerza en los escenarios. El presidente Han incluso lo inscribió en una academia de artes escénicas donde la vocación innata del muchacho había florecido en un indiscutible talento. 

Durante los pocos años que estuvo con ellos pudieron verlo hacer una metamorfosis digna de admiración. No solo en sus habilidades artísticas sino también en su singular belleza que su nueva vida había propiciado. Contrario a su relación con Jihyun, que era casi como ver a un hermano mayor cuidando de su hermanito, parecía que Jumin era capaz de encontrar todos los motivos posibles para poner a Hyun de mal humor. Era extraño. Lo más extraño era que encontrara esto extremadamente fascinante. El chico y su actitud hacia él eran tan opuestos a lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir que no podía sino evitar querer más de eso. De su franca respuesta a todo, de su energía contagiosa, de la pasión con que se entregaba a la actuación. 

Para alguien como Jumin sentirse de esa manera era confuso. Jihyun se había reído de él y lo había simplificado en una frase “Estás enamorado”. A pesar de darle muchas vueltas era la única explicación posible y como tal, simplemente lo aceptó. De la misma forma le hizo saber a Hyun sus sentimientos con total naturalidad. El chico se había quedado mudo y había salido corriendo. Sin embargo, en un giro inesperado de eventos él había parecido corresponder..

Unos delicados pétalos de flor le hicieron saber que las cosas no serían tan fáciles entre ellos. La llegada de Hyun no solo había despertado los sentimientos de Jumin mismo sino también los de su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo. “La enfermedad del amor no correspondido” habían dicho los médicos. Solo unos pocos casos documentados. Su amigo era realmente excepcional, aunque en este caso no era algo que le alegrara en absoluto. Jihyun había pedido guardar el secreto a todos, incluso se había disculpado por enamorarse de él. Como si tener una enfermedad que podía acabar con su vida fuera su culpa.

Atrapado entre su amor por Hyun y su incondicional afecto por Jihyun, el pelinegro por primera vez no sabía la forma correcta de proceder. Pero en medio de la tormenta que eran sus emociones una última herida estaba por ser abierta. Sin dar más explicación que una desinteresada despedida, el menor se había ido para perseguir sus sueños, dejándolo sumido en un abismo con sus sentimientos.

Pero de eso más de cinco años habían pasado. Las cosas habían cambiado.

Jumin llegó a casa por la noche ese mismo día. La casa que compartía con su pareja. Todo el día había estado repasando en su cabeza el encuentro que había tenido esa tarde. Después de reflexionar cada una de las palabras intercambiadas en su pequeña conversacuón, por fin pudo descubrir porqué lo que Zen le había dicho le parecía tan extraño: no se suponía que él supiera sobre la condición que afectaba a Jihyun. Solo ellos dos, además de los médicos que lo atendían deberían ser conscientes de ésto. Y por si eso fuera poco, el peliplata había dado a entender que su amante estaba consciente de que el actor lo sabía. Pero Jihyun jamás le había mencionado nada parecido.

Desde el taller en el sótano escuchó música. Esto era normal. Al hombre que ocupaba su corazón le gustaba trabajar rodeado de ella. De vez en cuando tarareaba alguna melodía sin darse cuenta. El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Jumin pero el peso de la incertidumbre también le arrancó un suspiro. Tenía que hablar con Jihyun.

Bajó las escaleras y entró al taller donde el pelimenta lanzaba pinceladas sobre un gran lienzo frente a él. Se veía tan feliz que el hecho de tocar el tema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza le hacía sentir culpable. El sonido de la puerta hizo voltear al pintor quien le dio una de esas cálidas sonrisas llenas de amor.

— Bienvenido de vuelta

— Estoy en casa —Saludó de regreso acercándose a él. Decidió que era mejor zanjar ese tema lo más pronto posible— Hoy vi a Hyun en la calle, charlamos un rato.

— Oh... ¿él se encuentra bien?

Su voz era amable como siempre pero su cuerpo se tenso casi imperceptiblemente. Solo los años de conocerlo le hicieron notar aquello.

— Él está bien —lo tranquilizó antes de abordar su duda— Jihyun, dime la verdad. ¿Tú sabes la razón por la que se marchó?

La expresión en el rostro de Jihyun se nubló. Bajó la mirada casi como si saboreara una derrota. Dejando sus pinceles a un lado se levantó de su banco y caminó fuera de su taller hasta la habitación que compartían. Jumin lo siguió en silencio y de esa misma manera lo observó hurgar en una caja almacenada en el vestidor. El pelimenta regresó con un papel maltrecho que le entregó al ejecutivo. En cuanto vio la desprolija caligrafía reconoció a Hyun en ella.

— Hyun me la entregó antes de irse. —Explicó sin necesidad de preguntarle.

Jumin leyó. En ella el chico que fue alguna vez había expuesto su corazón de una manera que le desgarró el alma. Hablaba de lo feliz que era pasando el tiempo con ambos, de lo agradecido que estaba con el señor Han por pagar sus estudios, de los sueños que ellos le habían mostrado y de cómo había descubierto sin querer la enfermedad de Jihyun. En una dulce declaración también confesó su amor por Jumin seguida de lo mucho que le dolía que eso lastimara al pelimenta. “Ustedes me han dado tanto que la única manera que tengo de compensarlo es irme de su lado”

No se dio cuenta en qué momento gruesas lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas. Mismas que cayeron sobre el papel que sostenía con tanta fuerza que su mano temblaba y nublaron su vista.

“Por favor sé muy feliz a su lado y cuídalo por mí” terminaba la epístola.Su mirada se encontró con la de su amante quien también lloraba en silencio.

— ¿Esto lo cambia todo entre nosotros, verdad? —le preguntó con un dolor tan tangible que Jumin no quería ver en él. El pelinegro avanzó tomándolo entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza contra él. No lo iba a dejar morir aunque tuviera que romper su propio corazón mil veces. Y la realidad era que éste ya le pertenecía a él.

— Esto no cambia nada, Jihyun. Nunca me iré de tu lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de los mundos Hanahaki siempre me ha llamado la atención por el drama al que se presta. En este caso quería que no fueran los protagonistas sino una tercera persona quien sufre esta enfermedad. Como V lover, escribir acerca de él me llena de felicidad pero en este caso también me hace llorar mares.


	6. 6. Sol (Omegaverse AU)

En el preciso instante en que Jumin había dicho que irían a visitar a su padre supo que eso era una mala idea. Sentado ahí, frente al presidente de la corporación más importante en Corea, enfundado en un traje caro y bien peinado, comprobó que, efectivamente, era una terrible idea.

Mientras la mirada severa de su "suegro" lo examinaba de arriba a abajo con un inequívoco gesto de desaprobación, podía oír a su pequeño hijo jugando a sus espaldas en la amplia oficina en la que se encontraban. Jumin, por su parte, se encontraba sentado a su lado. Su cara mostraba esa impasibilidad tan característica suya, esa que usaba para hablar de "negocios" de los que él poco entendía.

No tenía la menor duda de que el hombre frente a él sabía con lujo de detalle toda su vida. Teniendo en cuenta que eran asquerosamente ricos, podían darse el lujo de sacar los más oscuros secretos de las personas con algo de dinero sin esforzarse mucho. Sus oscuros secretos no le quitaban el sueño, su vida le había hecho ser la persona que era ahora y nunca se iba a arrepentir de aquello. Empero, el alfa que lo veía desde el otro lado del escritorio seguramente no estaría muy orgulloso de saber que su hijo, también Alfa y heredero de todo lo que poseía, pretendía desposarse de un Omega de clase baja que, además, había criado por sí mismo a un hijo de padre "desconocido".

—Déjame entender la situación, Jumin —comenzó el señor Han con ese tono de voz que dejaba en claro que entendía absolutamente todo a la perfección— ¿Quieres casarte con este hombre y darle nuestro apellido a su hijo?

—Así es, padre —contestó el aludido con seguridad, haciendo que su padre soltara un suspiro.

—No quiero ofenderte, muchacho...—se dirigió el presidente al Omega.

—No, claro que no... —Replicó el peliplata con sarcasmo. Su pareja apretó discretamente su mano en advertencia de que mantuviera la calma, pero no podía pedirle eso cuando estaba claro que su padre tenía toda la intención de ofenderlo.

—Como iba diciendo. —continuó el presidente— Me parece que no estás pensando bien las cosas. No puedes pretender meter en la familia a alguien... alguien con su historial.

—Un prostituto. ¿Eso es lo que intenta decir, no? —el apretón en su mano fue más fuerte pero lo ignoró una vez más. Si querían decir algo sobre él podía decirlo claramente, ya no era el Omega que se dejaba pisotear por los Alfas a su alrededor.

—Así es, un prostituto. —Posó un segundo su mirada llena de enojo sobre el peliplata antes de regresar la vista su hijo— Pienso que incluso tú no lo tomas en serio. No veo una marca en su nuca.

Ahí estaba. Pareciera que, como Omega, la única forma de validación de su relación con un Alfa era una cicatriz en la nuca que lo marcara como pertenencia. Él había sido claro con Jumin y el pelinegro había entendido sus razones para no querer formar un lazo de esa naturaleza con él. No lo había amado menos por ello.

—No lo consideramos necesario. —fue la réplica de Jumin ante este hecho— Aún sin una marca no cambia el hecho de que somos destina...

—¡Destinados! —lo interrumpió el presidente con una mezcla de incredulidad y exasperación.— ¡Basta, Jumin! ¿Quieres que crea que encontraste una pareja destinada en este hombre? Yo sé de lo que se trata. Se llama lujuria.... Y no te culpo, es decir, míralo, seguramente ha seducido a muchos Alfa con esa cara.

El gesto que le era dirigido desde el otro lado de la mesa evidenciaba el total desagrado hacia él y todo lo relacionado a su vida. Esta vez no dijo nada, desvió la mirada con un pequeño suspiro. Era obvio que el señor Han ni muerto aceptaría que un "vividor" como él se casara con su hijo.

—Te agradecería que no le faltaras el respeto a mi prometido,—replicó Jumin con un tono irritado, al parecer la calma que había mostrado hasta hace unos momentos también comenzaba a desvanecerse— incluso sin tu bendición no pienso retractarme de nuestro matrimonio.

—Se te olvida que sigo siendo el presidente de la compañía y todavía puedo desheredarte.

"Fue una pésima, pésima idea". Mientras padre e hijo se deshacían en una discusión que no hacía sino intensificarse, Hyun solo buscaba el momento de salir de ahí de una vez y para siempre. Tomar a su niño y olvidar que ese día había tenido lugar. Mierda, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando aceptó casarse con Jumin Han? Destinados o no, sabía perfectamente que provenían de mundos tan distintos que no podrían tocarse jamás. Aunque le dolía profundamente sabía que era mejor acabar con todo. Si no era su padre,serían sus socios o clientes quienes le dieran la espalda. No podía hacer que Jumin renunciara a todo por él. Ya había hecho mucho en no juzgar su vida antes de conocerlo, en amarlos a él y a su bebé a pesar de las calumnias, en querer darle a su hijo una vida que él jamás podría darle. En tratar de ganarse el cariño de su bebé por todos los medios posibles. Estaba bien con eso. Estaba bien solo con el sueño.

Pero tenía que dejarlo atrás de una vez.

Apenas abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras que lo separarían de su destinado para siempre cuando el sonido del vidrio al romperse lo alertó de inmediato.

—¡Taeyang!

Al voltear con el corazón agitado en busca de su hijo vio de reojo a alguien pasar a su lado a toda velocidad justo hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz de su bebé. Comprendió la escena momentos después. Jumin levantaba en brazos a su hijo mientras el niño lloraba asustado. Mientras el pelinegro revisaba meticulosamente que el niño no estuviera herido, éste se aferró a él con sus pequeñas manos.

—Papa...

Esa sola palabra en labios del niño, que hasta ahora había rechazado todos y cada uno de los avances de Jumin, hizo que contuviera el aliento mientras observaba enternecido a los dos seres que más amaba.

—Hyun ¿por qué lloras? —su destinado lo miró con clara preocupación en sus ojos grises, acariciando la espalda de Taeyang a modo de consuelo.

—¿Eh? —Ni siquiera se había percatado de que gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta ese momento. En seguida, y de manera contradictoria, se echó a reír haciendo que tanto Jumin como su hijo intercambiaran miradas confundidos. Estaba perdido. Los amaba tanto que su corazón podía explotar en cualquier instante de pura dicha. Seguramente si dejaba a su prometido ahora se levantaría como lo había hecho antes cuando había decidido tener a su hijo él solo a pesar de todo y de todos. Pero no tenía que hacerlo. No iba a renunciar a la felicidad que sentía al lado de su destinado y menos para darle gusto a un puñado de personas que no tenían la menor idea de cuántos obstáculos habían tenido que sortear ambos para lograr formar su pequeña pero amorosa familia.

Con renovada energía y su usual actitud decidida se volteó para dar cara a su suegro, que se había mantenido callado los últimos minutos.

—Escuche —un dedo señalando al hombre mayor— Jumin es un excelente hijo y un excelente padre para Taeyang y mi niño es el nieto más hermoso, inteligente y hábil que podría tener. Si se niega a verlo y sigue siendo un jodido testarudo es usted quien se va a perder de la mejor familia y no al revés. Me voy a casar con ese hombre con o sin su bendición. Es más, puede metérsela por el culo.

Sin darle tiempo para hacer otra cosa que poner una cara de completa perplejidad al presidente de C&R, Hyun se viró nuevamente y salió de la oficina con un aire de dignidad que le hinchó el pecho de orgullo a Jumin. Éste miró a su padre sin poder disimular la enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ahora lo entiendes. — se inclinó en un gesto respetuoso de despedida aún con su hijo en brazos— te enviaré una invitación.

Y con esa promesa, padre e hijo, salieron de la oficina siguiendo los pasos del orgulloso Omega al que tanto amaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Omegaverse me gusta mucho como un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Un Zen Omega con muchos huevos para luchar por lo que quiere tenía que estar sí o sí.


	7. 7. Visión de Primavera

El pasar de los días se sentía inmutable para él. Si no tenías un calendario para dar cuenta de los días y las fechas, todos los días eran simplemente iguales. Antes, podía decir con exactitud cuando era Lunes, el día que más odiaba; o cuándo era domingo y podía levantarse tarde de la cama. O tan tarde como sus padres se lo permitían, cuando menos. 

Ahora, cosas como horarios o responsabilidades no tenían la menor relevancia. Desde que había escapado de casa de sus padres, su única preocupación era sobrevivir. Y no era una preocupación menor a decir verdad. Sin techo, sin comida o incluso un baño, mantenerse con vida era mucho más jodido de lo que él jamàs habìa creído. Si era afortunado, podía encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pasar la noche sin ser molestado pero ese milagro casi nunca sucedía. Y qué decir de un buen baño. Su cabello lleno de mugre, lo mismo que sus manos y cara no habían visto una regadera en no sabía cuántas semanas. La comida no era tan difícil, más o menos sabía los lugares donde tiraban comida que sobraba de los restaurantes y de vez en cuando alguien le daba algo para llevarse al estómago. En contadas ocasiones había tenido que robar algo de comida. No le gustaba hacerlo, no se consideraba un ladrón, era solo que el hambre podía ser demasiada para aguantar. Todo fuera por sobrevivir, se decía. Porque de algo estaba seguro, no le iba a dar el gusto a su familia de terminar muerto en las calles sin haberles cerrado la boca. Si esa era su unica motivación para seguir se aferraría a ella con las uñas.

Ese día en particular era tan monótono como los anteriores. Las mismas calles, los mismos olores, la misma gente. Hubiera pasado por alto un hecho de gran importancia de no ser porque al pasar por una calle concurrida vio en una pantalla a una presentadora de televisión dando la noticia que estaban siendo atacados por aliens. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico cuando unas mujeres jóvenes se detuvieron junto a él riendo de aquello.

—¿Aliens? Esa broma es del siglo pasado. Al menos deberían buscar algo un poco más creíble para el día de los inocentes.

No alcanzó a escuchar el resto de la queja. Su mente solo podía repetir la fecha. La razón era sencilla, era la fecha de su cumpleaños. Su primer cumpleaños desde que había decidido vivir en libertad, fuera del agobio que era la casa de sus padres. Su primer cumpleaños completamente solo, pensó con tristeza.

Debería sentirse feliz ahora que era libre, pero en realidad solo podía sentirse miserable. No se arrepentía de su decisión, no cuando su infancia había sido un infierno al no poder cumplir las expectativas absurdas de su familia. Sin embargo, algo era cierto, nunca había faltado un pastel ni una canción de cumpleaños, incluso si no eran las fiestas más felices. Se preguntó si sus padres celebrarían aún si él no estaba aunque en su corazón sabía la respuesta. 

Decidido a no dejar que los malos pensamientos opacaran su día, encaminó sus pasos a la pastelería más cercana. Quizás con algo de suerte pudiera conseguir una rebanada de pastel al menos. Le gustaban aquellos con fresas y crema encima. Entusiasmado entró a la tienda para ver si había alguno que llamara su atención y pudiera comprar con el poco dinero que traía encima. O ese era su plan. Tan pronto entró, la dependienta lo miró con sospecha, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Trató de restarle importancia al hecho hasta que ella se metió a la trastienda y regresó con un hombre corpulento que traía un rodillo en la mano.

—¡Fuera de aquí, vago o te saco a golpes!

Hyun sabía, por experiencia, que no era una amenaza vacía pero eso no evitó que quisiera explicar su situación. Cuando intentó sacar sus pocas monedas del pantalón, el hombre dio un salto, quizás creyendo que tenía un arma. Sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó sobre él con su rodillo, el cual Hyun logra esquivar no sin antes golpear uno de los mostradores. Varios pasteles cayeron al piso empeorando aún más su situación. No tuvo más opción que salir corriendo del lugar y no detenerse hasta encontrar un rincón seguro.

Al parecer ese año no habría celebración. Y considerando su situación actual no podría esperar que el siguiente año fuera mejor. O el siguiente. Con un nudo en la garganta se abrazó a sus rodillas y lloró hasta que el sueño lo venció en aquél parque solitario que le sirvió de refugio esa noche.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba sentado a la mesa rodeado de un grupo pequeño de personas, no más de diez. Aunque ninguno tenía rostro, sabía que la atención de cada uno de ellos estaba centrada en él. Sintió miedo aunque una voz le susurró que no debería, ya que todos ellos eran sus amigos. No había nada que temer. Calmado con esa revelación se fijó en el pastel frente a él que tenía dos velas formando el número 24. Alguien se acercó a encenderlas y la luz se apagó. El pequeño grupo comenzó a cantar entonces para él, celebrando su cumpleaños. Estaba tan feliz. Después de muchos abrazos y buenos deseos, las personas comenzaron a disiparse dejando solo a una. Era una figura alta y oscura, incluso si no fue capaz de ver su rostro sabía que esta persona era importante para él. El latir de su corazón así se lo decía.

Aquella persona lo rodeó con sus brazos, justo como las otras habían hecho pero éste se sentía distinto, mucho más íntimo y acogedor. Se sentía calmado en su abrazo, amado. 

—Hyun, gracias por haber nacido, por haber llegado a mi vida.

Incluso si era incapaz de reconocer su rostro, su voz grave y serena le era familiar y le daba paz. Si tuviera que darle a un nombre a esa sensación diría que es así cómo se siente el hogar. Ni él mismo entendía por qué sus palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta, o porqué sus lágrimas empapaban la camisa de la persona que lo abrazaba. Misma que tampoco parecía entender ese despliegue de emociones. Pero de algo estaba seguro, toda su vida, todo lo que había pasado por duro que fuera había valido cada gramo la pena solo por llegar a este punto, por estar rodeado de estas personas, por recibir el amor de esta persona. Podría volver a caminar cada paso, por doloroso que fuera, solo para llegar al mismo lugar y encontrar a quienes serían su nueva familia.

Entre un parpadeo y otro, el escenario volvió a cambiar, de nuevo tenía catorce años y era un niño sin hogar refugiado en algún juego oxidado en un parque. Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus ojos pero aquel hermoso sueño permanecería en su memoria durante mucho tiempo más. No era consciente aún del bello don que tenía de ver esas cosas que su camino le tenía guardadas,mucho antes de que sucedieran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lo hice pensando en la habilidad de Zen para ver el futuro en sueños, ¿qué tal si en vez de sólo ver cosas malas, pudieran darle esperanza que el futuro le depara algo bello?


End file.
